ShiShi"Foo"Inugami
Background ShiShi was born into the Inugami family. As a young girl she stayed sick all the time because of an unknown illness but did what she could to be happy. She was the childhood friend of Kuro"Tsukiyomi"Okami and also his love interest. Whenever she could she would be with him, Kuro made her happy he made her feel useful. Little did she know she was the source causing him to be late for family meetings and training. When she was caught with him during the time that Kuro was to be at DSA Training they were banned from seeing each other. ShiShi was already ill and being banned from Kuro shocked her to the point where her illness accelerated and she became bedridden. The next day Kuro runs to her begging that she run away with him but she denied because of her illness. They ended up exchanging gifts. She gave Kuro her favorite weapon WolfsBane and in return he promised that he would find her one day and give her a family. She accepted the promise with a heavy heart and and wished him luck. She kissed him and watched as the love of her life walk out without her. Hours later she is approached by Haiiro and Shiroi who had been looking for him. She told them the bad news and they left enraged. Shishi had never felt so useless in her life before. Hours after talking with Haiiro and Shiroi she is alerted by her maids which tell her that Shiroi and Haiiro had burned the Okami village down. ShiShi spent days trying to overcome the illness that had befallen her so she could search for Kuro, regretting that she didn't go with him. ShiShi had finally gotten a little healthier and decides to leave the village to search for Kuro. She leaves a note on her bed and is never seen again. Upon her leave her maids find the note and reports to the Elders of the village and her parents. Not long after soldiers are quickly dispatched to find her... Personality ShiShi is shy, sweet and innocent.She has a heart unlike any other. ShiShi will always be there with a kind word. A loyal friend to all and a needed ally. Even in the most difficult times her faith never waivers. Appearance Weapons Passion: Passion is an archers bow forged from her deep love for Kuro. It symbolizes her wanting to push forward for him. This weapon is powered by her emotions so it is highly unlikely to be lethal Love&Hate: Love And Hate is the second form of Passion. This weapon is formed when she experiences any sort of negative emotion and even the slightest ounce of negativity can cause this weapon to be lethal Abilities Joywave: ShiShi Shoots a flurry of arrows at her target with each arrow having random effects. First Love: If this arrow makes contact with the target then no matter how many arrows she shoots or where she shoots from they will always find their target Cupid's Mistake: After shooting her first target if a second is available she then shoots again in the end causing the two targets to fight each other relentlessly Quotes “ They say love conquers all but sometimes a little hate can be beneficial” ”I gave my heart to the one I love but I also gave him my pain and suffering but the funny thing is...he took it willingly and that’s what love is”